


Unintended Choice

by JudyKaren



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: Matt engaged with a girl again after an intimidating night with Dom. Is Andy the unintended choice for Dom to live his life extended?





	Unintended Choice

 

“Just leave me alone! Dominic! You’re not my girlfriend!”Matt yelled at me when I was asking why he was ignoring me recently. We did communicate during these weeks but we didn’t hang out anymore. Maybe I was too used to his company. He was right, I was not his partner. The thing that happened between us was already three years ago when he separated with his ex. It was over now. He was engaged again.

 

“So…you’re not planning to spend time with me during holiday, right?”

 

“I’ll spend the holiday with Jane.”

 

“Ok then. Have a nice trip.”

 

I left our studio and went to a pub nearby. I sat in front of the bar table. I was in a bad mood but still not planning to get drunk so I just had a beer. I was alone now, no one would take care of me if I was drunk. No…I was always alone. I just pretended he loved me back. But I realised it now, he would never love me.

 

“Dom? I didn’t expect to see you here!” someone padded on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Andy.

 

“Andy? Nice to see you here.”I tried to cheer myself up but failed. I wasn’t able to fake a smile.

 

“You look sad. Do you want to talk?” he sat next to me and held my hand. He was trying to comfort me.

 

“Nah, nothing. I’m just a bit tired.”

 

“But you’re going to have holiday, right? What’s your plan?” he knew I was not telling the truth but he changed the subject as he knew I didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“I don’t have any. “

 

“Are you interested in visiting France with me?”

 

“….You sure? Why don’t you go there with your girlfriend?”

 

“You know I’ve been single for years!”

 

“To be honest, I don’t expect that.”I giggled. How could this happened? He was too good to be true. He could have a pretty girl if he wanted.

 

“What about you? Don’t you want to find someone to live with? A stable relationship?”

 

“I tried...but it doesn’t work.”his question reminds me of Matt. I tried my best to please him but he never noticed. I had been with so many people, both boys and girls but it didn’t change a thing. I still loved Matt so much.

 

“...So are you coming with me? Maybe we’ll meet someone special in Paris.”

 

“Why not. Nice place for meeting someone special.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

 

“Do you want to have lunch before walking around the city?”Andy asked when we arrived the hotel.

 

“I want some ice cream.”

 

“Lets go. I also want something sweet.”

 

We went to an ice cream shop nearby. Andy ordered latte and I had lemonade ice cream. It tasted so damn good! It made my day.

 

“Wanna try?” I noticed Andy was staring at me. I passed him the cone and he looked at me in shock. He had a bite and smile sweetly.

 

“A bit...too sweet.”

 

“Sweet? It’s so fucking sour! But tasted good.”

 

“Nah...you make it too sweet.”

 

“Don’t tease...dude.” I couldn’t help but giggled. I had never heard anyone said that to me...because I shall be the one saying!

 

“I’m telling the truth!”

 

“You changed, Andy.”

 

“Paris is a place to be more...romantic, right?”

 

“Right, if you want that. Sweetheart. Where do you want to go with me?” I held his hand as if we were a lovely couple. We both laughed.

 

“To be honest, I would like to visit Fontana di Trevi.”

 

“Really? ! You wanna make a wish then?”

 

“Why not?” Andy looked at me as if I was a weirdo.

 

“Well... ok.” But I knew it didn’t work. I made a wish many years ago. It gave me nothing but sadness.

 

“What do you want to wish?” I was curious. Andy seemed too mature to do this thing.

 

“It won’t come true if I say it.”

 

“Right...little girl..Let’s go.” I finished my ice cream.

 

It was a weekday. There were not so many visitor there. We easily got close to the fountain. I watched Andy threw a coins into the fountain after making a wish. I couldn’t help but smile. He reminded me of Matt. We went here many years ago, the three of us made a wish. I didn’t know what did Matt wish but mine was hoping I could be with Matt…be his partner. It never came true.

 

“Why didn’t you make a wish?”Andy passed my a coin.

 

“We should make a wish!”Matt was so excited when we arrived the fountain.

 

“Nah…we’re not teenage girl!”I giggled.

 

“Please! Do you have a coin?”

 

“Fine…”I gave coins to Chris and Matt, and of course, I joined this madness.

 

“Come on! You must have something wanted! What about meeting someone special?”Andy put the coin on my hand.

 

“You’re right.” Time to move on. I made a wish, turned around and threw the coin into fountain. I didn’t payed attention to the slippery floor and slipped!

 

“God! Are you alright?”Andy held my waist and stopped me fell on the ground.

 

“Fine. Thanks.” he was still holding my waist. He was so strong and warm. I could feel my cheek turned pink.

 

“Let’s go my princess.” he let me go. It was summer time but I felt cold after leaving his hug.

 

“Do you want to take selfie?” I asked. I had no idea why I wanted it but...I always followed my heart.

 

“See who is the teenage girl now?” Andy giggled but he took out his phone and took photo with me.

 

“Do you mind posting it on instagram? It’s perfect!” Andy’s hair looked so shiny in the photo and of course, mine too but he got longer hair!

 

“Why not? I’m sure BurrowDom sounded nice too!”

 

“What?” I looked at him in confused.

 

“There are post voting for Belldom, Wolstendom and BurrowDom. See?” he showed me the Instagram post. It was about bromance between me, Matt, Chris and Andy. Most of the fans supported Belldom for sure but still some fans support the other two.

 

“Hope you didn’t read any BurrowDom fanfic.”

 

“Nah...I can’t find any but I read Belldom.”

 

“They’re ridiculous.”

 

“I’m sure they’re. He won’t be that into you.”

 

“That’s for sure! Matt and I are just friends. He has beautiful girls.”I was sad. I tried to hide it but I couldn’t. I thought I was good enough to….

 

“So are you. All the girls and boys dreamed that they'd be your partner.”

 

“That’s not true…”At least, he didn’t.

 

“Do you want to visit Montmartr?”

 

“Why?”

 

“You like art work. Maybe you can draw me like one of your french girl someday.”he teased, again. I tried not to imagine him naked in front of me. He might be a good model but no! I was not good at portrait. No, I meant I didn’t want to draw a naked Andy Burrows. That was the point.

 

“Who are you? Bring my innocent Andy back!”

 

“I was never innocent. Everyone has their dark side.”

 

“Lead the way, my little devil.”

 

Montmartr was a little village on a small mountain. We saw lots of artist along the street. Those art work were not as good as the professional but they were nice.

 

“Have a sketch as a memento? It can be done in 20minutes! “a man in his mid age stopped us. He was holding a sketchbook and pencil.

 

“Well...Dom? Do you...?” Andy looked at me seeking for answer.

 

“Why not?” I paid the artist. He asked us to sit on the bench.

 

“You can sit closer. The drawing looks better if....if you don’t mind?” the man asked.

 

Andy smiled and hugged me. I was sure the man didn’t recognised us and he might think we were couple. I was a bit sleepy in his arm. I didn’t sleep well after the argument.

 

“You tried?” he asked softly.

 

“Not really..it’s just...”

 

“The sketch is done. You two are so sweet. Have a nice trip in this romantic place.”he gave us the sketch. It was nice actually. We were like a sweet couple in the sketch.

 

We went back to hotel after visiting the village. I felt something special after the sketch. Something I never felt before. I felt being protected and took care of. I was always the mature one when I was with Matt.

 

“Do you want some French dishes?”

 

“I want some Macaron.”

 

“...Does your period come?”

 

“What?!”

 

“You keep having so much sugar!”

 

“No. No yet. You can have me tonight.” I joked and I was sure he blushed which made me laughed harder.

 

“...So...Dinner?”

 

“French food is good. Maybe I also want some Escargots.”

 

TBC

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
